log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Telepathic Communication
is a mode of communication for Adventurers after the Catastrophe, adapted from the voice chat function in Elder Tale. It can traverse any distance, so long as the other player is on your Friends List. However, you cannot connect with anyone who is listed as being offline; because Friends on other servers are listed as being offline, they cannot be contacted even if they are online. To initiate a telepathic call, you enter the Telepathy menu and select a player's name from your Friends List. A bell-like ringtone will sound in the recipient's mind and a menu will appear, giving them the option to either accept or reject the call. Like the rest of Elder Tale's user interface, the colors on the Telepathy menu are determined by the player's Class type (Warrior, Weapon Attack, Healer, or Mage). Overview Before the Catastrophe, Elder Tale players were able to communicate with each other via voice chat, using their PC's speakers and microphone. However, players could only talk with other players who are already on their friend list.Official NHK Log Horizon website (nhk.or.jp) Text chat also existed, but was less popular than voice chat by the time of the Catastrophe. After the Catastrophe, voice chat became telepathic and functions something like a virtual cell phone network, activated by placing one's hand over an ear after either selecting the name of the person being contacted (as the initiator) or accepting the call (recipient).Log Horizon light novel: Volume 1, Chapter 2 The same limitations still apply; players need to add others to their friend list in order to communicate them. Text chat, on the other hand, completely ceased to exist. Along with the mini-map, it is one of the functions that was erased from the menu after the Catastrophe and cannot be brought back even with Menu Cheat. Usage After the Catastrophe This ability was used to great effect during the Return of the Goblin King event by allowing Adventurers to coordinate with each other, giving real-time battle plans and surveillance.Log Horizon anime: Episode 19, Chase That Back Even though People of the Land have their own entries, among other user interface limitations, they cannot be added to an Adventurer's friend list. Isuzu found this out when she tried to add Rundelhaus Code to her friend list, only for the request to be automatically rejected. Takayama Misa's Overskill, Hermes Link, allows her to project what she sees to those she uses Telepathy with. Charasin's Multi-Line allows him to hold multiple telepathic conversations at once. (Volume 13 spoilers) After Eirenus turns Akiba into a raid zone, all Telepathy within the zone is rendered unfunctional. The effect is dispelled after Eirenus' defeat. Trivia *In season 1, episode 3, an animated sprite of Marielle appears when she calls Shiroe. It did not appear when she called him in the first episode, and is never used again for any other telepathy calls. *Players that are contacted frequently place higher on the Friends List, as mentioned in volume 5. Whether this feature existed in the game is unknown. References Category:Terminology